Bleach: Un Nuevo Enermigo
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: *Un Nuevo Enermigo - A New Enemy*, What if instead of Creating the Espada, Aizen Created the Akatsuki? Rated M for Hidan's Swearing
1. La Reunión

**Bleach: Un Nuevo Enermigo **

**Chapter 1: La Reunión**

The Light shining through the open door revealed The Long Meeting Table along with 11 Chairs, 5 on Each side and one at the end. 10 Mysterious Figures walked though the door

"It looks like we have Intruders…" A Pony-tailed Blond spoke up

"How do you know that?" Asked another one, His skin was dark and had plain green eyes, almost Zombie like in appearance

"The 22nd Underground passage way collapsed" Another spoke up, His Face covered up by an Orange mask with one eye hole, "Deidara-Senpai I'm Scared! Save me!" He said as he tried to hug the pony tailed Blond

"Damnit Tobi! Get off me" as he shoved him away

"The 22nd? That's not much of a threat" The Dark Skinned one said "That's still pretty far from here"

"It's too bad really" The Blond one said again "could've been more interesting if they broke into the throne room"

One of them Laughed, His skin was completely White, He had Yellow eyes and what looked like Purple make up around the edges of his eyes, finally he had long black hair

"That would've been entertaining…" He said

"Quiet, Orochimaru" Another said, His body was covered with piercings, His hair was Orange, the shade as Ichigo's, His eye's were entirely purple with a few black circular lines and a small dot where his pupils should be. "How about some peace and quiet for once?" He said as everyone else took there seats

Not a moments later, The Sound of footsteps drew near, 3 Men entered the Room, The 3 Leaders of Hueco Mundo, Sosuke Aizen,Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen

"Good Morning, My Dear Akatsuki"

They all looked up, seeing Aizen making his way down the steps and taking his place on the chair "It Seems we are under attack…but before we talk about that would anyone care for tea?"

3 Minutes Later, Everyone was served a cup, Except for one, He had Silver hair and wielded a Crimson coloured Psyche on his back,

"Now does everyone have a Cup of tea?"

"I…" The Silver haired one began

"Good" He cut him off

"Prick" He muttered under his breath

"Please listen carefully to what I have to say…Began the presentation Tosen"

"Certainly, Lord Aizen"

Tosen pulled a Switch and a Hole literally opened up in the table, a Light shined out of it and soon the light formed into a hologram

"There are 3 Intruders trying to Break in"

The Hologram zoomed up into one of their faces

"Uryu Ishida"

The Hologram zoomed in on another face

"Yasatora Sado:

The Hologram zoomed in on the last ones faces

"And Ichigo Kurosaki"

The Silver haired ones eye's widened at this

"Hey Pain, I didn't know you had a Brother" The Blond one laughed, comparing their hair colour, Pain merely stared at him, Aizen took a sip of his tea, As one of the Akatsuki looked at the hologram, He had Black hair tied into a Short Ponytail along with what looked like bags under his eyes, His Black robes also looked a little too big for him as he undid the first few buttons, He locked eyes with the hologram of Ichigo.

"You Mean These" One of them began, Oddly half of his Face was Black and the Other half White. His voice changed as he ended his sentence He also had what looked like a Giant Venus fly trap Sticking upwards, surrounding the sides of his head "Are our enemies?"

"Ridicolous! What is this? A Bunch of kids?, I assumed you meant an Army! Not 3 Teenagers…"

"I don't see what all the fuss is about, Where's the Danger, Bunch of Snot nosed Brats" The Blond spoke up as the blue skinned one grunted

"I Wouldn't underestimate them If i were you Deidara…" Aizen said putting down his tea "Others have made the same mistake, They're humans who were once labeled Ryoka, Sometime ago, 4 of them broke into the Soul Society and successfully took on all 13 court guard Squads,"

"Is that so?" The one with the giant Plant for shoulders (sorry had to say it) "That means one of them is missing, Where's the fourth?"

"That would be Orihime Inoue" The One with the short Black ponytail said

"aww, Come to save their friend have they?" Orochimaru laughed "Why not let them try?, Let's have some fun with the weaklings"

"Have you been listening?" The only female member spoke up, Her hair was a dull purple colour along with a Blue Rose that sat at the top of her left side "Lord Aizen said _Not _to underestimate them"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about them" Orochimaru said, His long tongue rolled out of his mouth as he moved toward her "Are you Scared?" He Slithered

"What's that?!" She snapped

Everyone was silenced when the Silver haired one slammed his hand against the table and got up. making his way to the stairs

"Where are you going Hidan?" Tosen asked

"Where'd you fuckin' think? I'm gonna kill them" Hidan said "The only way to kill bugs is squash the little Fuckers, and that's what I'm gonna do to the 3 little Pricks"

"Watch your Mouth" Tosen commanded, still not used to Hidan's foul Mouth "Lord Aizen hasn't given such an order yet, Sit back down"

"Ya gonna fucking make me numbnuts? It's clear as the fucking day what Aizen wants done, I'm gonna kill the 3 Pricks"

Gin looked at Tosen for any reaction, He could tell he was getting angry

"Hidan" Aizen spoke up, putting down his tea

"Yeah?" Hidan said turning around

"I Appreciate your enthusiasm, but I'm not finished speaking yet"

_"Like I give a flying fuck" Hidan thought_

"Could you return to your seat?" Aizen asked

_Hidan gave no Response _

"Well…" Aizen said

_Still no Response_

"I can't make out your answer, Hidan" Aizen said with a Creepy Smile, not to unlike Gin's

Aizen then made Eye contact with Hidan, Suddenly the Air became heavy and hard to breath, Hidan eye's widened as his view became distorted, Aizen's extreme spiritual Pressure slightly blurring his vision and making it appear the room was shaking, All Hidan could do was pant for breath and fall onto his knee's as Aizen gave him a death glare.

Aizen finally stopped as Hidan Panted, trying to get his breath back

"Good" Aizen said as he stood up "I See you understand, Members of the Akatsuki as I pointed out to you, we have 3 enemies, It's Unwise to underestimate them, but there's no need to panic either, all of you are to return to your quarters and behave as if everything was normal

"Yeah? Well it aint fucking normal" Hidan muttered under his breath

"Don't be impatient, Just sit and Wait for the Enemy to come to us, and don't be concerned, regardless of the situation, as long as you remain calm and stay with me, They are no match for us, _We're Unstoppable_"

---

**EDIT: 4 FEBRUARY 2010: I Decided to Re-Write this Chapter, I decided to Switch Zetsu & Tobi's Places**

And There's the first Chapter, I'm trying desperately to catch up on my fics, I haven't even begun the third chapter of Ring and i'm only halfway done with chapter 2 of A Different Punishment

Anyway the next Chapter will be a Flashback to the beginning of the Arc, Enjoy, oh and for the casting call (The Obvious Ones only)

Nnoitra - Orochimaru

Grimmjow - Hidan

I think it will be easy to Imagine Hidan as Grimmjow, Seeing as how they have the same english voice actor and all.


	2. Una Semana Antes

**Bleach: Un Nuevo Enermigo **

**Chapter 2: Una Semana Antes**

_**ONE WEEK EARLIER **_

_**(Note: I decided to Skip straight to the First Appearance of the Espada/Akatsuki, Cause if you don't know what happened before that then you shouldn't be reading this…Also after your done reading, Go to my page and Vote on My Bleach polls, Plz?)**_

_SQUAD 12 BARRACKS _

_**BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP**_

"Sir somethings shown up on the Radar!"

"What?!"

"Axis 3600-4000…Tokyo: Eastern part of KaraKura Town!, Standing by for any corrections of Supplements!"

"What's going on?" A Newcomer to the room asked

"Hey!! something' Big's goin' on, Akon!!"

"Huh?"

"Get Over Here…."

Both of them took one look at the radar and stared in horror, All they could do was gulp

"_**They're Here**_"

_EAST OF KARAKURA TOWN_

The Town was Quiet and Peaceful, A Normal day in Karakura, Many looked overhead at an Object in the sky, thinking it was maybe a bird, possibly even a little meteor….They were in for a Surprise,

The Object landed creating a huge blast in the landscape, virtually catching everyones attention

"Wha…What The?! It looks like something' fell over there!"

The Crowd ran to the scene as the smoke began to clear, The Smoke cleared to reveal two men, Both of them wore Black Cloaks with Red Clouds painted on them, They both wore Straw Hats with Ribbons hanging down from the edges covering there faces, One was significantly taller than the other and had a huge Sword that was covered in Bandages Strapped to his Back.

The Smaller one unbuttoned his cloak slightly and rested his hand on the buttoned up part.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ichigo and Karin took note of the intense spiritual pressure as Ichigo's Badge went off, Signifying a Hollow

"Who is that??!" Chad shouted

"Who's Spiritual Pressure could that be?…" Orihime asked

The Energy was so intense that Urahara & Yoruichi even took notice of it

Ichigo immediately grabbed his badge, But his Sister grabbed his hand

"Where are you going Ichi-Nii?"

"I'm Sorry" was his only reply as he grabbed his Badge, Phased out of his Bod and jumped out of the window

_**An Alarm blazed through the entire Seireitei **_

_"THIS IS A LIVE REPORT FROM THE 12TH DIVISION!! IN THE EAST DISTRICT OF KARAKURA TOWN, TWO AKATSUKI'S HAVE BEEN SPOTTED!!"_

_**Karakura Town**_

_The two men removed their hats, revealing their faces_

_One was a young looking man, Both his hair and eyes were the same shade of Black, His most noticeable feature was the long creases under his eyes and his hair tied into a Short Ponytail, The Other one was completely different, His Skin was Blue and fish-like in appearance, He has Gills and spiky Dark Blue hair_

_**SEIREITEI**_

_A messenger was delivering an urgent message to Head Captain Yamamoto_

_"There seems to be two of them! And Judging by the density of the spiritual pressure, They seem to much more Mature"_

The Captain Commander sighed at this

_**Karakura Town**_

"So this is it huh?. Karakura, I came here when I was Masked and it's as boring as always" The Blue skinned one spoke

"I Don't want to hear any complaint's" The Smaller Human-looking one spoke up "Like I said before, I Was perfectly fine with going alone, the only one who forced you to come was yourself, Kisame "

"Alright, Alright, Sorry".

"What the…?"

Kisame took a Look at the crowd the gathered at the explosions

"A Crater"

"But there isn't anything around…"

"But Something had to Have fallen there, right?!"

"I Wonder if it's pay to go near it…"

"What are these People doing?" Kisame asked "Don't just stand and stare like idiots! Maybe I'll just have to suck you all up…"

_Kisame began to Inhale, Suddenly a blue aura formed around the crowd, The Blue aura then detached itself from the people and flew into Kisame's mouth_

"Ah, That was a Nice Meal, Still Hungry though" Kisame said as he rubbed his stomach

"That was to be expected" His Partner spoke up "There's no way those Diluted Souls would be appetising"

"But there were just standing there like fools!"

"Improbable" His partner spoke again "They can't even see our bodies, There's no way they were staring at you."

"Does it really matter?, I'm sure Lord Aizen won't mind if we kill a few Bystanders"

"One is all we need, Anyone besides that is just a waste of time"

"All this just for one guy?!" Kisame said "He must be pretty special"

"I've heard that there are only three others who have enough Spiritual Pressure to be considered dangerous, All we need to is sift through the trash, a simple task if you ask me"

_He then caught something out of the corner of his eye, A Human girl was still moving _

"Interesting…It seems there's one left"

"Wha…What the…What the hells going to?"

_The Girl managed to get onto her elbows, Her Gi suggested that she had just come from a Karate Class, She was Tatsuki Arisawa, Studen of Karakura High School_

"Everyone…did they just die?…What the hell are these guys?" Tatasuki asked herself, clearly able to see the two

_The Blue Skinned one walked up to her and locked eyes with her_

_"What's this?…I Can't Avert my eyes." Tatsuki thought_

"So…you escaped my Gonzui? That means your spiritual pressure was high enough to resist it or Hide yourself! Is that right?" He Asked

_"My Body feels…faint"_

"Oi, Itachi!, Is this the one?" Kisame asked his Partner, Apparently named Itachi

"Look at her Kisame, Just making eye contact nearly shattered her soul, She is not the one we came for"

"Well then" Kisame said, lifting the huge Sword of his back and tearing off the few of the bandages at the top, revealing the swords Spiked-Club like Appearance "I Won't wast my time on Leftovers, That's not my taste"

_He lifted the Sword above his head_

"So Long"

_He Swung it down, He closed his eye's for a Brief Second expecting the Satisfying THUD, However there was no such sound, Instead, There was a Tall 15 Year old boy with an Armoured Arm that blocked his shot, And Down by the Girl was a Small Orange Haired Girl who was protecting Tatsuki_

"Oh, And Who are you?" Kisame asked

_"This Guy…His Sword weighs a Ton!! As I thought, This isn't the kinda guy Inoue can handle" The Boy thought_

"Orihime" He said to his friend "Listen to me…Take Tatsuki and Run"

"Alright..But Please be careful Chad" She said

"Itachi!" He shouted again "Are these the Guys?!"

"Kisame…It appears your discerning ability needs some work" Itachi said "Can't you tell from looking at them? They're Not the ones we came for, Kill them"

"Got it" Kisame said with a Smile

_The Boys Arm began to glow as a Blue aura surrounded it, The Aura formed at his fist and got ready to fire at Kisame_

_Orihime looked on in the distance, All she saw was the Blast, When the Smoke cleared, she Realised what happened, _

_There Was Chad's Arm nearly Sliced in Half, and the Blue Skinned man holding his Blood covered Sword with a Grin_

"CHAD!" She Screamed

_Not a Second later Chad fell to the ground, nearly on deaths door as Orihime Screamed, _

"Itachi…The Woman…Shall I kill her too?"

_Itachi Nodded_

_"Hang on Guy's, I'm Coming…." Ichigo thought as he made his way to the Scene_


	3. Kisame's Battles

_**BLEACH: UN NUEVO ENERMIGO **_

_**CHAPTER 3: KISAME'S BATTLES**_

_

* * *

_

_**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**_

_Two Teenagers ran though the streets, Following the unfamiliar Spiritual Pressure, The Girl noticed the people lying in the street_

"Chad! Wa-Wait! Some one…" said

"It's Useless Orihime…They're already dead"

_The Girl had a look on her face that basically said she didn't want to believe it..._

"Look around Orihime…All these Souls…" He began as the Small Blue auras flying into the sky "They're being sucked away. All of them being absorbed…"

"Why…Why would Someone-"

"…Let''s Hurry..Before that…do you mind if I ask you a Favour?"

"Eh?"

"If we reach out destinations and there are any Survivors…I Need you to take them away immediately"

"But…I can't leave you Alone!"

"Believe me" He said "I Understand your desire to fight…However…I don't sort of healing abilities…The Only one of us who can save the survivors is you…It's up to you Inoue…"

_**PRESENT**_

_There laid Chad on the ground bleeding while Orihime looked on, Tears forming in her eyes_

_"Chad…you knew what would happen didn't you…" Orihime thought_

"ITACHI!….The Woman…Shall I Kill her too?"

_Itachi nodded_

_"These Men are too Powerful…There's no way I could handle them on my own". That's why…That's why Chad…to protect Tatsuki and I…He put his Life on the line for us!!"_

"I Knew it" Kisame said as he lifted his Sword into the air,

"San-Ten Kes-Shun!" Orihime chanted as Kisame swung his sword down

_The Shield formed as Kisame sword bounced back, Leaving a small crack_

_"What the?!" Kisame thought _

_The Shield shattered as Orihime stood up, Tears in her eyes_

"What's the woman doing?" Kisame asked himself

"San-Ten Ken-Shun…" Orihime Chanted Again, This time the Shield formed around Chad's arm

"Trying to heal the man?…Does this mean he's still alive?" Kisame asked

_"A Healing Spell?…Is it a Jutsu or Kido?…No…This is completely different from a Normal Healing Spell, Reversing Time? Spatial Manipulation? Whatever it is…it's certainly is not healing. Never Have I seen something quite like this before" Itachi thought_

"You're Very Unique, Aren't you…Woman?" Itachi said to Orihime

_"I Just Have to wait a little longer…until Ichigo Arrives" Orihime thought "NO! Why Do I automatically ask for Ichigo's Help! Right Now…It seems like he has enough trouble to worry about…I Know he's under deep stress right now…I have to think of Ichigo and do my best to defeat these people. At least…that might make him feel a little better…I Just need to Make sure That I do…THE BEST I CAN FOR HIM!"_

_Orihime Made Eye Contact with Kisame, all tears from her eyes were gone_

"TSUBAKI!" She Shouted

"Oh?" Kisame wondered as a Small Man with Wings appeared beside Orihime

"KO-(Slashing)"

_"Tatsuki"_

"TEN (Sheild)"

_"Chad"_

"ZAN- (Of The)"

_"Uryu"_

"SHUN!! (Heavenly One)"

_"Ichigo"_

"I..."

_"I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!!'_

"REJECT!!"

_The Small man was launched like a Projectile, Surrounded like an aura, giving the appearance of a Fireball_

"Please…" Kisame said as he lifted up his sword, Blocking the Blast and swatting Tsubaki away like a Fly "That was your best? You shot a Fly at me?"

"Tsubaki…He…" Orihime stuttered

"What should I Do Itachi?" Kisame asked "She has some pretty weird powers, So should we bring her to Aizen after we Dismember her?"

"No-" Itachi began "There's no Need, Just Kill her already, Kisame"

"Got it" Kisame said as he swung his sword.

_Orihime Closed her eyes, expecting the cold steel to end her life, _

"Who the Hell are you?!"

_Orihime opened her eyes to scene infront of her, The Blue mans sword was Blocked by a Large Blade, And the Wielder of the Blade…_

"Ichigo!"

"Sorry" Ichigo said turning to face her "I Was Late again, Orihime"

"Ichigo…I'm the one who's sorry" Orihime said "If I…If I had only been stronger"

"…Don't Apologise," Ichigo said turning back to Kisame "You don't have to worry anymore,"

Kisame smirked as he withdrew his sword

"Think you can take on Me?" He laughed as he jumped back

"From here on…LEAVE THESE BASTARDS TO ME!" Ichigo shouted to Orihime "**BAN-KAI!**"

_Kisame eye's widened at this as Itachi watched on, A Bright light blinded everyone for a second, as the smoke died down, Kisame, Itachi and Orihime focused their eyes on Ichigo_

_His Robes were Different and his Huge Cleaver-like Blade was now a Small Black Katana_

"Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted out

_"So this is Ichigo's Bankai" Orihime thought "Being this close to it…It feels…incredible…but…he feels different from that time on the hill…His Spiritual Pressure is Violent…and this Thick heavy air around him…it seems like…It's not Ichigo at all…"_

"Orihime" Ichigo snapped her out of her trance "Get away from me,"

"O…Kay" Orihime said as she held her hands to the heart _"Ichigo"_

"A Bankai Huh?" Kisame said, rubbing the back of his head "Hey Itachi-"

"Yes" He Cut him off "Although it's hard to believe he was drawn here from such a weak display of Power, There is no mistake…Orange Hair…Black Bankai…everything checks out Kisame, He is our target"

"Good" Kisame chuckled as he lifted his sword up again "That means we don't have to waste any more time looking for you!"

_He Swung his Sword down only for Ichigo to Block it_

"Chad's Right Arm..the one who did that was you…right?"

"What of it?" Kisame asked

"You owe him…_Your _Arm"

_Ichigo lifted his sword, faster than Kisame could react, he swung his sword down, Kisame however managed to pull out a Kunai in time and block the sword, albeit with some difficulty, Itachi scoffed at Kisame after he nearly lost his arm_

"Nearly" Kisame chuckled

_"Idiot…If only you'd taken the time to sense his Spiritual Pressure, If you'd only done that much you wouldn't have cut it so close. Still though…If that attack had hit, it would of defiantly cut through your steel skin, I Also heard the bot achieved Bankai in an Extremely Short time, A Troublesome Kid like this may prove problematic to Lord Aizen" Itachi thought_

"You blocked it…I'm Impressed, albeit you had to pull out a separate weapon to block in time" Ichigo said to Kisame

"That was Pretty Close Kisame, Do you want to Switch?" Itachi asked

"Shaddup" Kisame muttered as he picked up his sword "_SWIM-"_

_Itachi eye's widened _

"Fool!, Are you really going to release your Zanpakutou on such a worthless opponent?, Atleast use a Jutsu"

_"A Zanpakutou…But these guys…can't be Soul Reapers…are they hollows…but they have no mask, Maybe those headbands…I came here because of the unusual Spiritual Pressure but…Are the same as...Shinji?"_

"**It's My Turn King…**"

"No!" Ichigo shouted "Shit!…"

_Ichigo's internal battle went unnoticed by Kisame as Itachi watched on_

_"No" Ichigo thought as his eyes started to turn Black "Go Away! Go Away! Go Away! Go Away! Go Away! Go Away! GO AWAY! I'm…not your…"_

_Kisame swung his sword, Connecting to Ichigo side, Tearing away some flesh_

"Like it?" Kisame asked with a Smile "He sword doesn't just cut you…It tears off your flesh"

"ICHIGO!" Orihime screamed as she ran toward Ichigo who had just coughed up some blood and fell to the Ground

"GET AWAY ORIHIME!" Ichigo shouted

_Kisame then swung his Sword backwards, The Bandaged part smacking her in the head, sending her flying_

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kisame Roared as he swung his sword towards Ichigo

_"I Can't Move…" Ichigo said but as Kisame swung down, A Shield formed around him_

"What the?" Kisame shouted as Itachi raised an eyebrow

"Hello~~! I'm ever so sorry for out late arri~val" Someone spoke in a sing-song voice, Ichigo instantly recognised it,

_"Urahara!"_

----

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN

Yeah, I'am LOVING Writing this fic, I don't know why but I just can't stop writing it, I apologise for neglecting some other fics, But I'm kinda lost intreats in Romance for now (Read Too many Angst Fics), But I will try to Update my Other Bleach fics

Also note That I didn't write the title in Spanish this time, i'm only gonna do that when I can't think of a good name

_NEXT TIME:__** Ayuda Inesperada**_

_Also Please vote on my polls :(_

_Note: I rewrote this chapter because I forgot to include the part with Urahara at the end_


	4. Ayuda Inesperada

_**BLEACH: UN NUEVO ENERMIGO **_

_**CHAPTER 4: AYUDA INESPERADA**_

_The Shield shattered, Revealing a Man with a Striped Hat and a Dark Skinned Woman with Purple hair_

"What now?" Kisame Asked "It's just after an another…are they ever going to learn there lesson? Well if your going to line up like that..."

_Kisame lifted up his Zanpakutou and Urahara un-scythed his_

"This must mean you wanna die first huh?! Sounds good to me!!" Kisame roared as he swung downwards,

_Much to his Surprise, The Dark skinned woman caught his sword and tossed it, along with Kisame across the field,_

"Take care of Him" The Dark skinned woman said to Urahara

"Gotcha" He replied as he gave her a small bag,

_Kisame rubbed his head, stood up and immediately charged at her, He swung his sword, but the two disappeared before it could it, leaving a rather large mark on the ground, As the smoke clearly, The woman struck Kisame on the face causing some saliva to fly out his mouth, She then jumped behind him and kicked him in the back of the head, as he was dazed, She smashed both of her fists into his skull, As Kisame was trying to regain his composure, She leapt high into the air and came down with a swift kick on the skull, Kisame could do nothing but fall over,_

_She and Urahara then tended to Ichigo, Orihime and Chad as Itachi looked on_

"Yo-Yoruichi" Orihime stuttered as Yoruichi sat beside her

"Yeah?" She replied

"How's…Ichigo?" She asked

"He's fine" She Replied as she took a white pill out of the bag Urahara gave her, "Can you swallow this?"

"Yes" She muttered as she took the pill and swallowed it. Just as Kisame's arm started to twitch...

"You're a poor loser aren't you?" She said as she turned to Kisame

"You're pretty fast aren't you?" He said with a smirk "Let's see you keep up with this, **EARTH RELEASE: UNDERGROUND SUBMARINE VOYAGE JUTSU!!**"

"A JUTSU!" Yoruichi called out

Kisame then sunk into the ground, as his long sword sticked out, acting as a fin, giving the appearance of Shark underground, Kisame then began to dash underground, He traveled with the speed of a Flash step, However Yoruichi was a Master of Flash Stepping, and thus avoided the Sword/Fin Easily, Kisame had enough as he rose from the ground

"I See, My Earth Jutsu had no effect, However you see me that pond over there?" He said as he pointed to said pond "It's gonna be your downfall, **WATER CLONE JUTSU!**"

_Before Yoruichi knew it, She was surrounded by 5 Kisame's _

"Water clones" She mumbled "You used the water from the pond to create clones of yourself, A C-Rank Jutsu But it has it's flaws…"

"Water clones have no flaws" Kisame scoffed

"Sorry, you can't convince me otherwise, Water Clones have very limited range, They can't travel very far from the users Body, not only that, the clones only possess one-tenth of the Original Person's power" Yoruichi said as she easily dealt with the Weak Clones and before long they resorted back to Normal water

"Damn" Kisame said, as he leaped next to the river, trying one more jutsu before he resorted to something else, Putting his one hand in the water "**WATER STYLE: WATER SHARK SHOTGUN JUTSU!"**

_Kisame performed a handsign as an explosion of water occurred right infront of him, Sudden 3 Giant Shark made entirely out of water, leapt out at Yoruichi. Much to his Surprise. The man with the Striped hat interfered and cut all 3 of them in half before it could reach Yoruichi_

"That's it!" Kisame Growled, He opened his mouth as a Red ball of energy started to form in his mouth, Yoruichi's eyes widened at this

"CERO!" She shouted

_Not a moment later, Kisame fired a huge red beam out of his mouth, oddly enough the beam made a sound like somebody had just passed wind (Sorry, I just couldn't leave that out), The Blast appeared to connect as the entire Battlefield glowed red for a brief moment as a small mushroom cloud appeared, Kisame began to laugh_

'How's that!" He laughed "They were Blown to bits!, They may have been able to avoid my Jutsu, But no way can they avoid my Cero!"

_As the Smoke died down, Kisame saw a silhouette through the smoke, His eye's widened at this, The Smoke cleared to reveal Urahara, gripping his Zanpakutou along with Yoruichi who's left Arm and Leg were wounded, but none the less she was holding onto Orihime _

"Who are you?" Kisame asked "What did you do to my Cero?"

"It's just as you saw it" Urahara said with his trademark smirk "It would've been dangerous for everyone around me if I simply deflected it"

_He Pointed to huge hole in the ground that was caused by the Cero to prove his point_

"So I just negated it with a similar attack"

"What did you say?"

"How about I Show it to you again if you don't believe me?" Urahara asked as Kisame's eyes widened "_CRY, BENIHIME!"_

_Urahara slashed across the ground creating a Red Blast, A Blast that was heading straight for Kisame, However before it Connect, Itachi appeared infront of Kisame and swiped the blast away. _

_Urahara and Yoruichi looked a little surprised as the man had deflected the blast with ease_

"Itachi..." Kisame began

_Itachi then pulled out a Kunal and held it to Kisame's throat_

"What are you doing?!" He shouted

"You fool" Itachi said, putting away the kunai and turned to Urahara and Yoruichi "You're out of your mind, These two are Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin, They're beyond your level, At this rate..we'll lose unless"

_He turned around and walked behind Kisame, and did a Hand sign as a Black Portal opened up that looked like Thin air had just cracked open_

"We Escape" He said

"So, you're trying to escape?" Yoruichi asked

"You're one to talk" Itachi said, turning back to them as Kisame walked beside him "You two, who have to protect your wounded partners and still fight against myself…the odds are terrible, It does not matter though…We accomplished our Mission."

_The Portal began to surround them_

"I've Already prepared my report for Captain Aizen. As Funny as it may be…"

_The Portal began to seal itself up_

"The Fake Soul Reaper we were targeting"

_The Portal had mostly sealed up, only their faces were visible_

"Wasn't even worth killing"

_However for a brief second that portal stood still_

"You are Weak" Itachi said

_Ichigo and Itachi locked eyes_

"Why are you so weak?"

_Ichigo scowled at him while Itachi maintained his emotionless face_

"It's because you lack..."

_Ichigo felt himself fading as Itachi looked on_

"_Hatred_"

_The portal finally sealed itself shut as Ichigo fell uncoancahuis_

_**LATER AT THE URAHARA STORE**_

"How's Yoruichi?" Urahara asked Jinta and Ururu as he walked into his shop

"She's in the back" His red headed assistant said

_Urahara walked into the back room, and found Yoruichi, with a bandaged arm & Leg, Eating…A LOT_

"How's the arm and leg?" He asked

"Fine, Mostly" She said, putting down her drink "Neither my arm nor leg hurts enough to interfere with Normal activities, It was own fault, for not moving when he fired that cero, Kisuke…"

"They are very formidable..."

"Far, Far more so…Than either you or I…could have ever predicted"

"The Akatsuki…" Kisuke said

_**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL**_

"AH!! HIME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Chizuru screamed

"I uh…fell down some stairs" she lied, Her arm was in cast, He Forehead wrapped in bandages and she has several band aids on her face

"Fell down stairs?!" Chizuru screamed again "Liar! There isn't a staircase long enough to do that to you!"

"eheh heh…" Orihime laughed

"This is no laughing matter, Orihime! You were absent for five days, and now you show up like that?! I've been sick with worry!"

"Orihime" Ichigo said from behind, his forehead was also wrapped in bandages

"Yes,Ichigo?"

_Ichigo looked at her for a moment before he stared at the floor_

"Never mind" He said as he walked off

"What's up with him?" Chizuru asked

"Chizuru? I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom"

"Hm? Hey Orihime!" She said as she ran off

_"Don't apologise please"_

_THE OTHER DAY_

_"It's okay. I decided to jump in like that" Orihime said, lying in a hospital bed, talking to Ichigo "So it's my fault…And I'm not hurting at all, so please…Don't apologise…not with all the pain in your eyes"_

_CURRENTLY _

_"Why not" Ichigo thought "Chad's even worse off than you were, Tatsuki almost died, All because I was too weak"_

_"You're are Weak" Itachi's voice echoed in Ichigo's head_

_"If i'm not allowed to apologise then…I don't know what else I can do"_

_Ichigo was snapped out of his trance as he heard footsteps _

"Hey, what classroom was it again?"

"How the hell should I know?!"

"Wait, Didn't you have a memo with you before you left?"

"Ah…It disappeared"

"Disa-What do you mean Disappeared?!"

"Calm down, We just need to search for his Spirit Energy"

"But, Dammit, this is the first time I've done something like this! I can't really control my spiritual pressure like that…"

"I'm sorry, I Can't do it either…"

"I Never said I couldn't do it!! Why are you so calm about this anyway!!"

"I Have to admit, these are some pretty tight threads"

"You can just snip them a little bit, like we did!"

"Yeah Right!! How would I able to carry my Bokutou like that?!"

"This is your fault you know!! you guys told me I wasn't able to bring a real weapon, So I had to make this stupid wooden one!!"

"It's not our fault, Geez. It's the law!"

"And I'm saying it doesn't make any sense!! Who in the hell would would want to outlaw carrying swords"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!"

_The Last voice startled the classroom_

"We need to be quiet and act normal, so we don't attract attention!"

"Alright, we're here! this has to be the place! Go on Open it up!"

_The Classroom door opened up as Ichigo stared at it_

"How ay being doing, Ichigo?"

_Ichigo stared at them in shock_

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji!" Ichigo shouted

"That's Captain Hitsugaya!!" Toshiro snapped

"But what are you guys..."

"Orders from the higher ups" Renji cut him off "To Prepare for the war against the Akatsuki…We were ordered to team up with all other Soul Reapers"

"Akat..what?"

"Eh?!" Renji shouted "You fought them and you still don't have any idea what they are?!"

"Dumbass!!, Those were the guys that nearly killed you yesterday!!"

_"That Voice…" Ichigo said as he turned to the window,to see a familiar face _

"Rukia!"

"Long time, no see, Eh Ichigo?"

----

_Finally, Sorry I Took a longer time than this chapter than others, anyway, you think I should add a IchiRuki subplot? Cause I'm such a big fan of them_

_**NEXT TIME: CHAPTER 5, Nuestra Reunión**_


End file.
